


Snow Cold

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Boys, Hero is in for some fun times, M/M, THE GAYS - Freeform, The first bit is honestly just me being a shit head, angsty boys, implied idea of sexy times, maybe sexy times later on??, mostly fluffy because i die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: Ipro saves Glanni's life! The only issue being, it brings up all the emotions he's been repressing for months. Things aren't looking good for our lovelorn hero.





	Snow Cold

Glanni Glæpur was one of those villains who was a perfectly ok human being down at the very base of his being. To say that he was a certain way would be to completely unravel what was the clever manipulation he put forth. Glanni the notorious villain was skilled, he was manipulative and evil with not a care in the world. Íþróttaálfurinn never much gave a thought to Glanni being anything else, at least before. In his mind, and the minds of his elven teachers, life was a black and white situation. People were either good or evil and there was no morally gray. It wasn’t until Íþró had gotten close to the people of Lazytown did he finally begin to understand that wasn’t the case. Solla had told him the previous day that she was worried about Glanni, something about him being outside her house the night before, hiding under their porch when the show came down.  
Íþró frowned as he wondered what the villain could possibly be planning. It wasn't often that Glanni was caught doing something. He was too good to be caught. Especially when it came to breaking and entering into private property. He hoped the villain wasn’t planning something big again. Especially if it involved Solla. She was a good girl. He made himself comfortable in his air balloon, parked above the sleepy town. He had a made a point of making sure all the porch lights were on in the neighborhood.  
Glanni had been trudging through the knee height snow on the outskirts of town. He had a little undercover hiding place in a broken down house near there. He didn’t have much but he wanted to get to his blanket. He had plans to move to an abandoned hotel, not ten minutes out of town. It was not owned by anyone anymore and it had fallen into disrepair. He was sure there was a place he could set up inside of it. The villain trudged on, shivering violently as a strong gust of air stole his scarf away from him. He growled at the unseen foe, angry that it dare rip his one warm piece of clothing away from him. His leather catsuit was soaked to the bone with cold or frozen water. He blinked a bit as he noticed the dark clouds overhead had begun to lay down a thick layer of snow.  
“God Dammit!” He growled angrily as he tried to move quickly to his safe shelter. He hadn’t made it the night before, forced to take shelter under one of the brat’s porches. The snow floated down in big swirls as he was soon lost in the snow. He knew what happened when you froze to death. All the street children had been warned many a time that after the cold comes heat. It will become the pain and then warmth. Glanni had never really understood that at least not until now. He stumbled, falling into the snow as he shook violently. So this is how he died. Alone in a snowdrift. Maybe he’d be mummified by the ice, saved from the sadness of becoming a skeleton. His vision went blurry and he couldn’t hold himself back as his eyes closed and he accepted his sad death.  
Íþró’s crystal began blaring from where he was in the air balloon. He quickly looked around for the danger and found that he could barely see through the fall of snow around him. The hero attached a rope to his waist and took a dive out of the air balloon to where the danger was. He knew that someone was dying and he needed to get to them before the cold did. The hero seemed to stop as he saw the black figure lying half buried in the thick snow.  
“Oh no.” He said to himself as he took the past out villain into his arms. Glanni was so very cold. The elf whimpered as he made his way through the thick snow. With luck, he made it to the large abandoned hotel just on the other side of Latabæ. He didn’t need to look at Glanni to know that he was nearly frozen to death. With all of the willpower in his body, he ran up the large stairway to the master bedroom. He tossed the villain onto the bed and layered him in as many old and clean blankets as he could find. He stripped Glanni of his clothes, blushing madly as the now naked man lay in front of him. Oh, he didn’t want to do this.  
Íþró sighed as he removed his shirt and shoes, carefully pulling back the blankets to get inside the tent of warmth. He blushed madly as he pressed himself up against the other man to try and warm him up. Between the two of them, it was nice and cozy underneath the quilts. He couldn’t help but let his eyes drift closed as he got tight to the other, almost spooning him.  
Glanni woke up the next morning, naked, and in bed with the hero of Lazytown. Well, he had been in similar positions before. He stretched himself out sluggishly, trying to remember what could have possibly popped the sexual tension bubble between himself and the flippy floppy elf. Oh well. He was sure he could get more out of the furnace of the man. He flipped himself over, casually looking at the elf and the way he made an upset face at the loss of Glanni curled into his side. So the elf was a cuddly man huh? Not that surprising all things considered. Glanni himself was pretty cuddly when it was cold. He smiled happily as he got comfortable with his new boy-toy. Or who he assumed would be his new boy-toy. Íþró was too nice to be anything else than a sweethearted lover.  
Íþró woke up to the close-up face of Glanni Glæpur. Honestly, he was kind of lovely without any makeup on him. He was physically appealing but Íþró knew underneath that was a lost man who stole things for pleasure. He wondered what was underneath those layers of makeup and paranoia. He knew that the other was a lot… nicer than he came off. Only because he met with a little boy who Glanni gave a coat too. Glanni was a soft kind of man, but that man was only there for a moment before the man disappeared behind a shit-eating grin.  
“So… want to explain to me why you are currently in my bed? Naked?” He asked the other casually. Well, as casually as Glanni could muster, which was twisted and filled to the brim with innuendo and smugness. He seemed very intent to embarrass the hell out of Íþró before he left. Íþró turned a bright shade of red, the hero moving to pull himself away from the now warm villain.  
“I-I uh. Uh. My crystal beeped for you!” He exclaimed nervously as he tried to think about what he wanted to tell the villain and what he didn’t. Part of him told him to get back into bed with the cat burglar. He seemed content to just lay in those warm sheets, looking at Íþró with the smuggest smile he’d ever seen.  
“Uh ha. Well. Why are you half naked in my bed then?” Glanni openly teased the other.  
“You uh. You almost froze to death. Skin to skin contact is the best way to heat you up!” The hero stuttered out, embarrassed and very heated from the thought of lying naked with the villain.  
Glanni gave him a shit-eating grin at that, chuckling evilly.  
“I’ll let you in on a secret~” He teased the other. Hopping up he made his way over to the hero. He leaned down, gently brushing his hand over the shell of his ear. “I don’t do boyfriends.”  
Íþró went red, the hero is frozen in place as the sly villain walked passed him. He was wide-eyed and confused as to why this was happening. Glanni just flirted with him. Oh, gods. Glanni literally just pretty much licked his ear. What. Was. Happening. Glanni was grinning like a loon as he made his way over to where his clothes were.  
“Hmm….” he looked through his dirty clothes before making his way off to the other rooms. “I’ll be back! I need to find some clothes. Don’t feel the need to put on anything~ I like my men naked and afraid!” He did a little kiss gesture before he left the room.  
Íþró could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, the poor hero left speechless. Good goddess, was this what it felt like to have a heart attack? He gripped silently at his chest as he felt his heart beating a mile a minute, his pulse spiked up like a 30-mile run. Oh no. Oh, fuck no. He was in love with the villain.


End file.
